History of SWS Konoha
This is the custom history in which the RPCs of the alternate universe SWS exists in. This is about Konoha and the origins of the village and notable members of it. History: During the Warring States Period, the Land of Fire was home to many clans of shinobi who were in constant battle for land and power. Of these many groups, the two strongest were the Senju and the Uchiha Clans. They had warred against each other countless times, until the the rise of Daichouno Senju. Under his leadership the Senju were able to gain vast control of the Land of Fire and create peace with the Uchiha Clan, along with many other clans that inhabited the land. With his Wood Style Ninjutsu and with the assistance of many Clan Leaders, especially Youha Uchiha, the Princess of the Uchiha Clan. Through all the combined efforts the Hidden Leaf Village was born. The name was chosen by Daichouno as a way to honor Youha and her clans efforts in creating unity. The young village needed leadership, and no one was more suited for it then Daichouno, who became known as the 1st Hokage. Due to the rise of the Leaf Village, soon after many people followed his idea and began creating their own ninja villages across the lands. He would also solidify the peace among the Uchiha and Senju by marrying Youha on the one year anniversary of the village creation, September 21th. They would later have a son, naming him Hisen. The village would later go onto participate in a large meeting with the other created shinobi villages, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure. This meeting was held in Uzushiogakure, the village of the Uzumaki Clan located in the Land of Whirlpools. The meeting was not successful in creating a peaceful environment as the Mizukage and Raikage got into a heated argument over policies leading them to start a war against one another right then an there. They'd begin wrecking havoc and destroying a large part of Uzushigakure. This would cause the other villages to choose their sides in a war against the shinobi world. The Mist and The Sand stood together in believing to not limit themselves to their boarders and wanting to conquer and gain more power. While the The Cloud, Leaf, and Stone wanted to discuss peaceful alliances and co-existing and competing. Pawns in this battle for control were the Tailed Beasts, and they quickly became targets to be collected and used for war. The Uzumaki clan helped participate in the war and used their superior fuinjutsu to help seal the tailed beasts. However, their land was destroyed greatly by the combined efforts of the Mist and Sand during the war, that many of them relocated to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was also during the war that the former leader of the Uzumaki, Mamoru died protecting Hisen from an assassination attempted in the Leaf. This caused the uniform of Leaf Shinobi to add the crest of the Uzumaki to them in remembrance. The war would last 4 years, ending with the Cloud-Leaf-Stone trio coming out on top. The peace treaty would be signed and a shinobi ranking exam would be put further to show unity of competition between villages and to better keep tract of the ninja within the world. The first of the qualification exams known as the 'Chunin Exams' would be held in Konoha. The 1st Hokage would retire from his position a few months after the passing of his son Hisen, who passed away on a B-Rank mission he assigned to the newly promoted Chunin. The 2nd Hokage would be appointed by Daichouno with the help of the Konoha Council, and they would elect Daichouno's brother-in-law, Zenichiro Uchiha. Under Zenichiro, the Leaf would create the ANBU Black Ops in order to help maintain peace within the village as well as to deal with important missions inside and in the vicinity of their village, but are mainly tasked with assassinations or disturbances in foreign countries. Zenichiro would go on to create many jutsu that both benefited and also lead to some questioning his position as Hokage. During his leadership they would enter the 2nd Shinobi World War. This war was started by the Leaf against the Hidden Mist in response to the Mist sending funds to help create a satellite village in the form of Amegakure in order to gain more control on a global scale. The War was between Konoha and Kumogakure against Amegakure, Kirigakure, and Sunagakure. Towards the end of the War, Zenichiro would lead a squad consisting of pupils and other hand selected members on the Border of the Rain Country and Fire Country. This battle became known as the Battle of Crimson Rain, with Zenichiro dying after defeating 300 Jonin rank shinobi and saving 24 leaf and 3 cloud shinobi. Before his death he would appoint his student, Masanori Hyuga to take over as Hokage. Using his intellect, Masanori created a treaty to help end the war. However, this spited the Kumogakure ninja who wanted the Mist to be punished for their actions. Leading to an intense trade war between the two villages. The trade war economically impacted the Leaf and lasted until the 3rd Shinobi War where the Cloud and Leaf faced off after special ops from Kumo assassinated the 3rd Hokage. Iwagakure would alliance themselves with the Cloud and Sunagakure with the Leaf. Kirigakure assisted the Leaf but would switch over to assist the Cloud halfway through. The 4th Hokage, Namino Kawai, former student of Lord 2nd, would take over as Hokage and lead the Leaf to a stalemate against the enemy villages. She would attempt to fix relations with the Hidden Cloud and Mist but to no avail. After a few years, Namino would retire and elect former ANBU Captain and Third SWW Veteran, Bakku Nara as the 5th Hokage. 0 AKF - Leaf Village is founded 1 AKF - Marriage 2 AKF - Hisen birth 7 AKF - First Kage Meeting - War Begins 8 AKF - Mamoru's Death, Uzumaki Clan migrates to Leaf 11 AKF - War Ends - Chunin Exams created 13 AKF - First Chunin Exams held in Konoha 22 AKF - First Hokage retires, Appoints Second 23 AKF - ANBU Founded 26 AKF - First Hokage Passes Away 27 AKF - Second Shinobi World War begins 29 AKF - 2nd Hokage passes away in combat, Appoints 3rd 30 AKF - Amegakure is destroyed, Second War ends 32 AKF - Trade war between Leaf and Cloud begin 36 AKF - Third Shinobi War begins after Masanori's assassination, 4th Hokage Appointed 39 AKF - Third Shinobi War Ends 46 AKF - 5th Hokage elected, 4th Hokage retires *AKF - After Konoha Founded Kage: 1st Hokage - Daichouno Senju ~ Deceased 2nd Hokage - Zenichiro Uchiha ~ Deceased 3rd Hokage - Masanori Hyuga ~ Deceased 4th Hokage - Namino Kawai 5th Hokage - Bakku Nara Lore: ~ Hidden Leaf Festival is held every year on September 21st to honor the day the village was created. ~ The Uzumaki crest is located on the Konoha Chunin flask to honor their commitment and sacrifice to the village. ~ Currently only allied with Iwagakure and Sunagakure. Have beef with Kirigakure and Kumogakure. Notable Members: Living: Namino Kawai - 4th Hokage, Medical Ninjutsu Master, Creator of 100 Healings, Pupil of Lord 2nd Bakku Nara - 5th Hokage,Turtle Sage, Former ANBU Captain, Former Team Ro Akatori Uzumaki - Eight Gates Master, 3rd Shinobi War Hero Deceased: Daichouno Senju - 1st Hokage, Co-Founder of Konoha, God Shinobi, Master of Wood Release Youha Uchiha - Princess of The Uchiha Clan, Co-Founder of Konoha, Married to 1st Hokage Mamoru Uzumaki - Leader of Uzumaki Clan, Fuinjutsu Master, Sealed 7 & 9 Tailed Beasts, Died protecting 1st Hokage's family. Hisen Senju - Prince of Konoha, Sharingan Mastery at age 11 Zenichiro Uchiha - 2nd Hokage, Creator of many Kinjutsu, Susanoo Master, Killed 300 men in single battle, 2nd Shinobi World War Hero Tsuneo Senju - Team Ro ANBU Captain, Wood Style Master, Legacy of The Senju, Relative of Lord 1st Masanori Hyuga - 3rd Hokage, 2nd Shinobi World War Hero, Pupil of Lord 2nd Current Characters: Hokage: Bakku Nara ANBU: Jonin: Akatori Tokubetsu Jonin: Ashi Inuzuka Chunin: Genin: